Grizar MacKay
WARNING: This article contains explicit content. 'His Story, Short Version' Grizar was born in year 16, to Greag and Britanny MacKay. His parents were young to have a baby, them being only 19. Greag and Britanny had support from raising Grizar from Joe Wheatfield, Greag's uncle. Greag was mentor under Gavinrad the Dire, and was out of town taking care of orcs and taking on internment camp responsibilities. When the Third War hit, Britanny took Grizar to Ironforge while Greag fought in it. After the war was over, they returned to Southshore. Greag often had responsibilities as being the Seargent of the Southshore Guards, so was never really home. When the Argent Dawn was formed to fight the Scourge, Greag and Britanny both signed up for it and went to the Eastern Plaguelands. Grizar stayed with his Great Uncle Joe. He got a lot of unwanted attention, being the son of the Seargent and a war hero. When the Dark Portal re-opened, Greag and Britanny returned to grab Grizar, and then headed to Outland to aid in the war against the Burning Legion. When the war was declared over with the death of Illidan, Greag and Britanny decided to remain in Outland to fight the last stragglers of demons and demon worshippers. They died in year 29, when the Horde ambushed them when they were on patrol. Grizar remained at Honor Hold for two weeks, when someone unexpected had come: His uncle Valcore MacKay. Valcore grabbed Greag's old armor, spoke to Grizar, and took him to live with him and his wife Laryysa in Hillsbrad. Grizar hit 14 by this time, and kept to himself mostly. He was grateful to see Great Uncle Joe Wheatfield, and listened to the stories Joe told of him about Valcore and his past. Grizar was still wary of everyone though. Then one day when he was walking down the shore of Hillsbrad, he saw three figures clad in black throwing his Uncle Valcore's dead body into the sea. The lead of the figures claimed to be Jorach Ravenholdt, and told him he would explain everything about Valcore and what happened at Ravenholdt manor. The two other figures didn't follow them. They arrived at Ravenholdt manor and Ravenholdt began to explain Valcore's whole life story to Grizar, up to his duel with Sylvanas Windrunner. Grizar was amazed and horrified at these stories. Then Ravenholdt calmly told him about the destruction of Southshore and how Laryssa was caught in it and died. Grizar was left with the fact that he had no family. Ravenholdt offered to train Grizar in the ways of the rogue, and Grizar accepted. Grizar wanted revenge on the Horde for killing all of his family. For the next couple of months Grizar trained under Ravenholdt. But one day he decided he wanted to live by himself, and not follow any orders except his own. So Grizar fled towards Stormwind to start a new life. The Nervous Twat St-st-st-stuttering? Grizar stalked the streets, hiding in the shadows. He became terrified of Worgen, and tried to stay away from them. When he was in the Pig and Whistle sipping on water, he was talking to himself and worgen took interest in him. The Worgen approached. "Why do you keep talking to yourself?" Grizar looked up at the worgen with fear in his eyes. "I-I-I-I-I just naturally t-t-t-t-talk to myself.." "Why are you stuttering?" "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I naturally s-s-s-s-s-stutter. I c-c-c-c-c-c-can't control it." "It's fucking annoying." "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry..." The Worgen growled, and slashed at Grizar's face, cutting near his eye. Right at that moment a couple of guards walked in. They saw the Worgen claw Grizar, and chased him out the tavern. A priest walked up to him and healed his injury. Grizar walked off, his head bowed in shame. Lurking Grizar began to hate worgen, especially the death knights. He'd call the worgen death knights 'Death Puppies' and all the other worgen 'puppies.' He often wanted to be left alone, and lurked in the shadows. This caught the attention of Draikeo, a member of the Masquerade of Shadows. Masquerader Grizar was nervous at first when Draikeo talked to him, and eventually invited him to join the Masquerade. Grizar saw this to his advantage, and accepted. The next few days he would learn from the Masquerade on how to kill, how to steal, and how to fight. He started to get over his stutter, and began to swear a lot. Cold Blooded Slow-Transformation With Grizar hanging with the Masquerade, he began following the footsteps to assholeness. He believed he had lost everything and that the world should suffer for it. He began taking pleasure in the torture of others, and wasn't afraid to kill anyone. He basicly laughed in the face of danger. He was like Valcore, but he was going to the dark side. He had few friends, one of them Beiatrix, who was friends with Valcore but didn't know Grizar was related to him. Grizar was barely aware that he was going insane. Rocking the Boat﻿ Don't Make a Death Knight Mad.﻿ Almentar, a officer of the Masquerade, was obssesed with killing the Stormwind Guard. He sent off Masqueraders to kill guards bring back tabards, but this would soon backfire on him. Meanwhile, Grizar was having troubles of his own. Apparently, a girl who had freakish powers, had something against the Masquerade, and set her sights on Grizar. Grizar tried his best, but the girl had killed him. He was eventually brought back by Almentar, but she caught up with Grizar again, and this time he was brought back by a paladin. While Grizar was at the Wollerton stead with Almentar, and couple of other Masqueraders, they were ambushed by the guard. Grizar was dressed in normal clothes, and was trying to pass off as being kidnapped by the Masquerade. While he was taken out of the barn, he saw Almentar surrounded by seven guards. Almentar knew he was surrounded and beat, so he took out a grenade, and blew himself up, killing atleast one guard in the aftermath and injuring the rest. Grizar was taken into questioning, and was eventually released. He retrieved Alm's runeblade and soul, contained in a small black rock, and brung it to a new warlock in the Masquerade. However, Grizar was skittish about bringing back Almentar. He had been sending people to their deaths, and was very ruthless and mean. Why bring him back? Grizar set off to find a body for Almentar to inhabit, but Grizar still had his sword. Grizar rode away from Stormwind, and arrived in Goldshire. He then said into the Masquearde comm that he would not allow Almentar to come back, and he would hide out untill Alasdair ruled in his favor. He then hid out for a few days, untill he activated his comm. Alasdair yelled at Grizar to return the runeblade to Almentar, or else he would be hunetd down and killed. Grizar, being the sheep he is, accepted. He brought the Runeblade to Stormwind Cemetery, where The warlock, and a couple of masqueraders were. Next to the warlock was a flaoting red orb, which was a part of Almentar's soul, put into a orb thanks to the Warlock. After harsh words, and giving the Warlock the sword, the orb flung Grizar across from the Graveyard with a shadow hand, but at that time, something happened. Valcore MacKay had been hiding behind the grave where Grizar had been flung, and appeared out of hiding, shot the Warlock, and grabed Grizar, heading for the Cathedral. They lost the Masquearde, and Valcore yelled at Grizar, ripping on him for leaving Ravenholdt, and eventually told Grizar to live in Booty Bay, untill Valcore got back from his war against Sylvanas. Grizar complied. Life in Booty Bay Grizar is now living in Booty Bay, renting a room in its tavern. He gets visits from Val from time to time, and is now leading a very boring life. He'll occasionaly visit Stormwind, causing small-time mayhem. Nothing much to report now.﻿ ﻿ Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Human